The Raven
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: {Kinkow doesn't exist.} She was an ordinary teenage girl. He was a raven bird who kept coming back to her. She thought he was like any other bird. She didn't think that he was an actual teenage boy, who flew to her balcony and forever changed her life. {THE VERY FIRST SUPER NATURAL STORY ON THIS SITE!}
1. Prologue

**The irony in this story: It takes place in New York City, though I have never been there once in my life. So, this story should be interesting.**

**Let's get some things clear: Kinkow, in this story, doesn't exist. The main male character has been turned from an innocent, cheeky, carefree boy to a dark, mysterious one. And he has the ability to transfer himself into a raven (hence the name of the story, 'The Raven', and the fact that this is a supernatural novel.)**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! OTHERWISE, I'LL JUST LEAVE IT OFF ON THIS PAGE AND THAT'S IT! SO YOU MUST REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Prologue**  
Traffic was heavy in Time Square. Many people rushed to get to where they were needed. Teenage girls ran around the streets—they ran until they reached Madison Square Garden. They were the cause of the traffic. Although none of them meant to hold it up, how else were they supposed to get to the concert being held? By flying?

But that didn't matter.

Sitting outside of her balcony on Allen Street was a girl of sixteen years of age. The soft wind blew her brown locks in her face. As she stared into the dark night, her brown eyes swept over the city, taking in all the sites she could see from her balcony: The Statue of Liberty, Madison Square Garden, and so on. These are all places she visited.

From Madison Square Garden, the girl could hear the music of the concert—the screaming of girls every age and size. She smiled to herself. A month ago, she had been one of those girls standing in the crowd and screaming at the top of her lungs because her favorite artist was performing.

She glanced towards the Statue of Liberty. She had been in the torch of Lady Liberty. Before that, she had thought that it was impossible. She thought _everything_ was impossible.

Until she met _him_.

When she first met him, he was in the form of a raven-a bird she had hated the most. He greeted her by sitting on her balcony one day, his presence surprising her. One day, she was out on her balcony, enjoying the night life. What she didn't know was that she had company. The raven stared at her with big, black eyes. She stared back long enough to realize that he had been looking at her intently. As her gaze locked with the bird, the raven poised his wings and soared away. She met him again the next night, and then pondered why the bird kept showing up after that. It turned out that the bird was no ordinary raven.

He was also a teenage boy.

She was amazed by how he can change into a teenager or bird. That ability was thought to be made up, as the girl had heard, but didn't believe it when she saw it in person. She had to recover from shock (and the temptation to yell for help) because it's not something you see every day. If he was a bat, she would of saw it coming. I mean, ever read _Twilight_, people? But she got a raven bird instead.

The girl, not having many friends, friended the bird. Two months later, she went out with him. Sure, he had to be in the form of a teenager for that to be possible. A thought she ignored was that his was _part_ _raven_ and could be truly evil. Her parents never suspected a thing.

The girl felt a presence appear behind her. "Fly away; you'll be doing both of us a favor."

He chuckled. "I'm fine where I am."

She spun around quickly, coming face to face with the raven/teenage boy. "You won't be for long!" She jabbed a finger on his chest.

It was hard for the raven to take her seriously because 1) She was shorter than him and 2) He knew she didn't mean it.

"What are you going to do?" He teased. "Throw me off your balcony?"

"Maybe."

"Well, you can't."

"And why is that?"

"I'm part bird, remember?" He pointed to himself.

She turned back to the city, her elbows resting on the railing and her head in her hands. "Whatever; I just never want to see you again."

He placed a hand on her back. "I think we both know that's a lie." His hot breath ran down her neck, tickling her, but not in a pleasant way. His hands ran up and down her sides when she turned to face him. It took a lot of willpower for her not to melt in his arms-for to not her not to be loved by him again. It was tempting, very tempting.

His pupils disappeared and was replaced by darkness. The girl, for a second, believed that she was in a horror movie. She became relieved when she realized that this was normal for the boy. Ravens do have big black, hollow eyes, after all. Whenever the girl tried to find an emotion of any kind hiding in his eyes, they would turn black, as if he didn't want her to know about his true feelings.

"I don't want to remember all the cruel, evil things you have done to me." She leaned into him, her head resting on his chest.

He stroked her hair gently. "Really? Because, I remember you having the time of your life when we were together."

"Everything changed!" She yelled, on the verge of crying.

"Let's see what I messed up on, shall we?" He smirked.

She allowed him to drape an arm around her shoulder and lead her out of her apartment. Away from the protection of her parents. Down the stairs and into the streets. And into a dark alley where they recalled everything the raven did wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: The Parents

******Italics means Flashbacks. No Italics means present time. Italics and Bold means a thought. REALLY sorry for shortness! You have my parents to blame for that!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Parents  
**_The girl ran up the stairs to her apartment, hands intertwined with the raven. Her hair flew backwards as she darted up each set of stairs, literally slapping the raven in the face with her long locks. He was in his human form for the girl. The raven didn't like to transform into a teenage boy so often, but for the girl, he kind of had to._

_The girl stopped on a floor and turned to the raven. She held a hand over her mouth, signaling for him to not complain so loudly. They headed straight, took a left, then a right, finally reaching the girl's apartment. She shot the raven a look:** Act like a normal teenage boy, not a bird**. The raven shrugged, believing that it was no big deal._

_The door swung open and the two teenagers (or in this case, teenage girl and teenage boy/raven) were pulled into a hug by the girl's mother._

_"Oh, this will be a wonderful night!" The girl's mother exclaimed. She let go of the two and mouthed to her daughter "He's cute!" causing the girl to blush._

_"I think I'll be the judge of that, dear." A deep voice said. Leaving the kitchen and entering the living room was the father to the girl, Mason._

_"Daddy, I'd like you to meet Brady." The girl gestured to the boy standing next to her. The raven raised an eyebrow at the girl. **'Daddy'? How old is she; five?**, he thought. _

_'Daddy' eyed the boy carefully. He held his hand out for the teenage boy to shake. And he did. His grip was firm, but not as firm enough to impress her father. In the raven's defense, he wasn't used to being in human form, where he had arms—he preferred wings. He was tempted to flap his arms by his side until wings spread out and to shrink until he was a bird again. A window was opened in the corner of the room, so he became very anxious to make an escape._

"Your father didn't seem to approve of me at first." The raven reminded the girl.

"Yes, _at first_. But he later trusted you." She pointed out.

The boy snorted, his head turning to face the busy streets. "He better be glad I didn't turn into a bird and slap him with my wings." He let out a laugh of joy. "That would've been the highlight of my night."

"Besides flying around the city, scaring the daylights out of people?"

His gaze turned to the girl. He smiled sheepishly, though he didn't feel guilty one bit. "That too."

The girl smacked him in the shoulder. "You're so mean!"

"It's what I do." He said.

The girl knew that ravens are the considered the scariest type of birds to live in this world. She didn't believe in the stereotype-she thought of it as just another joke. "Anyways, he looked like he wanted to befriend you!"

"He wanted to swat me with a bat!"

"What makes you say-"

"The dirty look he gave me pretty much said it all."

"He did give you that look a lot." She nodded, remembering the glances her father directed the boy's way.

They sat in the dark alley, backs against a wall, and the morning light cutting through an opening in between buildings that surrounded them. The girl rested her head on his shoulder. She yawned. It had been weeks-no months-since she had at least eight hours of sleep. Her parents probably searched the apartment for her. But she, at that moment, didn't care.

She felt the raven's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into him. He caressed her cheek, his gaze locking with hers. He fluffed her hair, smiling slightly. She took one of his hands and held it in hers. The raven pressed his lips to her forehead, as if telling her that he was there for her. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand and his forehead rested on hers. The two said nothing for a while. They let the silence speak for itself. What they failed to notice was the silhouette creeping from building to building, armed, and looking for the girl.


	3. Chapter 2: Lady Liberty

**Note: Various of research was conducted to get the facts about Lady Liberty right in this chapter. I apologize if some of the facts are wrong. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lady Liberty  
**The girl looked up at the raven, her eyes wide with innocence. She, for the past hour, had tried to convince the raven that her father wasn't such a bad guy. As much as she tried—and epically failed-she couldn't get him to see the truth. The point was very simple, but the raven ignored it, believing that she was just wasting his time.

And, maybe she was.

He knew her father hated him—that he was never going to get his approval ever again. As the girl continued on reasons to trust her father, he blocked her out. There was no point in arguing back, for the girl will only defend her points with facts. He eventually got tired of her going on and on about something so unimportant to him that he silenced her with a kiss.

The moment, however, was short lived. The raven heard voices coming from around the corner. And, without explaining, he took the girl's hand and led her out the dark alley, and into the busy streets of New York. They easily blended into the crowd, where it was quite difficult to spot them. The raven, from previous experience, knew that if they hid in a store, they would just get kicked out. He just continued leading the girl down the streets.

The raven needed to hid somewhere. And fast. He never looked back once, for he knew that it would be a foolish move. The girl, however, was not helping him at all. She tugged at his jacket sleeve, complaining rather loudly. The raven got so annoyed that he pinned her against the closest building.

"Do you want to be safe or not?" He hissed.

"But what's-" The girl didn't get to finish because the raven grabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner.

The two had ventured farther than they had thought. Because, standing right in front of them was Lady Liberty. Soaring at 305 feet above the ground, the monument looked brand new in the morning light. The raven knew that no one was on his tail, but he wasn't the one to take chances. He ran past the tourists with girl trialing behind him and began climbing the 354 steps of Lady Liberty.

Once reaching the top, the two had a strange feeling. The Statue of Liberty had millions of visitors each year. But, that morning, not a soul was to be found. He glanced out of one of the twenty-five windows in the crown of Lady Liberty. Although people looked like ants, he found the fool that had been chasing after them. The man ran into people and stumbled into walls, yet he was clueless of where his target went.

The raven smiled victoriously. He and the girl was safe. _For now._

"Can you tell me why you had us do that?" The girl asked.

The raven whipped around. "It's better if you don't know." He warned.

She jerked on his arm. "So you're going to take me to places I've already been to, down streets filled with people, and into alleys for NO damn reason!" He turned his back to her, not listening to a word she said. "Brady." She said as softly and politely as she can.

Her hands were on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "BRADY!" She screeched.

"I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" He yelled louder than he had intended to.

"Hurt? How?"

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have meet you; it was a mistake."

"Why would-"

"Take cover!"

The raven grabbed the girls' shoulders and pinned her to the floor, his body covering hers. A small grenade came flying, breaking one of the glass windows. Glass flew around the room. The grenade blew a huge hole in the crown of Lady Liberty. The raven cursed. He knew he should of saw that coming. But he didn't. He and the girl ran out of the Statue of Liberty as fast as they could. Soon enough, another grenade came flying, this time causing a hole in the waist of the monument.

Both teenagers were bleeding. Glass stuck to the girl's hair and, on her left arm was a minor scar. The raven, however, was bleeding from his hair line and probably had a concussion from running into a wall. Yet, that didn't stop him. He and the girl had to hid in someplace that wasn't Lady Liberty.

Now, he knew that if the people who hunting them were crazy enough to blow up a monument, they would blow up anything. The raven heard laughter from above. _Run as far as you want, but you'll have to come to an end eventually_, the voice mocked. That voice had belonged to someone he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He ignored the voice and desperately fought back the urge to faint. It was certainly going to take more than teasing to stop the raven from keeping the girl safe.


	4. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

**I could've uploaded this chapter much earlier, but I got a bit lazy. Happy New Year!**

* * *

**C****hapter 3: Hide and Seek  
**The two teenagers limped to a nearby bench. They should be hiding, but they had to rest. They ignored all the glares that were directed to them from other civilians. Everyone was yet to know about the explosion at the Statue of Liberty which will explain why they had such questionable bruises. Police cars, ambulances, and news shows would soon surround the famous monument. But no one would believe the true story behind it-that birds were responsible for it.

The girl panted. She believed she was losing it when she heard the raven talk to two other voices.

"You've got to do better than that to save that girl of yours!" A high-pitched voice spoke.

"She can hear you." came from the raven.

"Who cares—you were the one who had eyes on her! Now it's your turn to get her out of this!" Another voice piped up.

The girl's head whipped around. Her eyes could be seen bulging out of its sockets. Now, she certainly knew that she wasn't imagining things. Because, perched on a tree that was closest to them, were two birds-a pigeon and a parrot. "B-Brady," her fingers clasped tightly onto the raven's arm. "Those don't happen to be your friends, do they?"

"Actually, they are." He nodded to the birds. "The pigeon is Boz and the parrot is Boomer." The raven leaned closer to the girl. He whispered, "Boomer's acts like a girl, so be prepared to be insulted on your shirt."

The girl giggled. "He likes to express his feminine side, huh?" She joked.

The pigeon, 'Boz', jumped of a tree branch and fell on the soft grass. It transformed into a rather tall teenage boy with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. "Please, he's so female-like that we've started referring to him as a girl." Boz told her. He held out a hand for her to shake. "As you already know, thanks to _someone_," The pigeon shot a dirty glare to the raven who responded by putting his hands up defensively. "I'm Boz."

The girl hesitated, but she shook the pigeon's hand.

"You clearly don't know how to make an entrance!" The parrot scolded. He flew off the tree branch and rested in between the raven and the girl. Once the colorful parrot morphed into a human, it's appearance was something the girl did not expect: He was shorter than the pigeon, though his sense of fashion made the girl believe that he was a rather fancy bird. He wore gold chains and dress shoes with a bright smile plastered on his face. "Hi, I'm Boomer." With the tone used in his voice, the girl sensed that the parrot wanted to be a charming young man(or, should I say, bird).

The raven elbowed his friend. "Watch it-she's mine." He warned.

The parrot, Boomer, turned to the raven. "Than good luck keeping her."

"What else do you think I've been trying to do this entire time-get her caught; allow my father to end her life for once and for all?"

"Brady, I think we _all_ know that!" Boz hissed. He leaned against a tree. "The council-your dad-is out to get you. Stop hiding and show yourself!"

_Council?_ the girl thought. _There was a council for birds? _This had confused the girl, leaving her to wonder what this 'council' they speak of was. The more she sees of the raven, the more her days get crazier. And weirdly, she didn't mind. She needed to have some type of adventure in her life.

"Why did you have to date a human when there's plenty of birds you can hit on?" Boomer asked.

"What form are you in right now?!" The raven stressed. "My point is what does it matter?"

"You're the first bird to ever go against the rules just to be with human which is proven impossible to do."

The raven shot up. He couldn't take hearing the 'It's against the rules' lecture one more time. He understood what it meant but saw no problem in twisting the rules to fit his personal needs. "I'm currently in a relationship with one. And I could care less about what my father would have to say about it-ruler or not. Honestly, if we could morph from bird to human or human to bird, I don't see why we can't date one!"

Boz turned to Boomer. "He has a point. We should help him."

Boomer nodded. "Alright; but if your father threatens to chop my head off, you're going to have to find someone else to help you." The parrot walked up to a brick wall that stood behind them. He punched in a code, revealing a small door. He turned back to his friends and the girl. "Aren't you coming?" The parrot gestured to the opened door.

The pigeon was the first to enter, then the girl and the raven, and finally the parrot. The four walked down the passageway, which led to a sewer. What they didn't know was that moments after they left, the man who had been chasing the girl and the raven earlier that day had came to the same spot they were just in and saw _everything_.

* * *

Somewhere inside an abandoned building in Manhattan stood a tall man with broad shoulders and dark, cold eyes. He glanced out of a window, and into the night, eagerly anticipating the return of his minions. He had sent them to retrieve his son's 'human lover', who was the cause of his son's rebellious streak.

The man felt two figures appear behind him. "Did you get the girl?"

"No, master." One of the men spoke. "Your son-he made sure we couldn't."

"We might of blown up Lady Liberty, but he still had her!" The other spoke. "The last place I saw them was in the park and then they just left."

"Then WHY didn't you follow them?!" The man at the window curled his hands into balls and twirled around on his heels.

The minions backed up, afraid of the wrath of their master. "We-we." They stammered.

The master turned back to the window. He held a hand up. "No excuses. We must find that girl and we must _kill_ her."

Together, the three men shifted into their bird forms. They flew out into the dead of the night, where they were on a quest to capture the girl who went by the name _Mikayla_.


	5. Is this farewell?

**Authors Note:**

**SO SORRY for the false alarm; I just have a few things to say. **

**Should I discontinue my work on this site because it seems that everyone hates my guts? I know that I should ignore the hate and move on, but this has become far too much for me to handle.**

**The only thing I'm admitting to is being jealous of others but I am certainly not admitting to being a copycat-because that would be a total lie. And if I have to put up with all the drama ****_yet_**** again, I'm moving on to a nicer and more respectable fandom. (Preferably one where I won't be judged for being myself.) I mean, most of you didn't know about my new update until I had to PM you. **

**And remember when this fandom was a complete ghost town? Well, now I'm under the impression that I'm the only ghost haunting this fandom. Sad, isn't it?**

**You know what also is not a lie? Just an hour ago, this drama became too much for me to handle that I actually snapped. I broke down into ****_tears_****. But, there is no need for you to feel sorry for me. I deserve to be called rotten names. **

**Can we all just start all over again? Can we all be considered good friends? If you were to see me in person, I would be begging on my knees for all of you. So, you decide.**

**Is this farewell?**


End file.
